Joyeux Noël
by Florette
Summary: Le matin de Noël, le plus beau matin de l'année. Avec ses cadeaux et ses lumières. Voyons comment cela se passe chez nos amis pirates et marines.


JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS! J'espère que vous avez eu de nombreux cadeaux. Moi j'ai eu un éventail qui pourrait me servir de paravent vu sa taille. Et sinon, si vous n'avez pas eu assez de cadeau voici mon cadeau de Noël pour vous.

Tous les Noëls ne se passent pas la même années.

* * *

Noël, le plus beau matin de l'année que l'on sois un pirate ou un marine ce jour représente toujours une immense joie et une possibilité de fête. Voyons comment cela se passe chez les pirates.

Bonney

Pour débuter cette journée Bonney avait décidé de prendre l'apparence d'une petite fille pour garder la magie du moment. Elle dévala les escalier la menant à la cambuse du bateau où se trouvait l'immense sapin de Noël récupéré sur une île peu auparavant. Sous le pied de l'armes se trouvait plusieurs paquets cadeaux pour tout l'équipage. Elle resta à la regarder un petit moment puis considérant que sont équipage mettait trop de temps à se réveiller elle commença à ouvrir soigneusement ses cadeaux. Elle sourit en découvrant un nouveau short et un bonnet de Noël avec des petites étoiles brillantes et lumineuses dessus. Ouvrant les autres paquets elle découvrit de la nourriture et des chocolats préparé sur l'île d'où elle était originaire. C'était vraiment un merveilleux Nöel.

Law

Law mit quelques temps à se réveiller. La veille son équipage et lui avaient fêté le réveillon comme il se doit et il avait maintenant la gueule de boit. Grommelant il se leva de sur Bepo qui lui avait servi de coussin pour la nuit et regarda autour de lui. La salle commune était dans un triste état mais ce n'était pas cela qui retint son regard. Des paquets trônaient devant un sapin miniature qu'il avait découpé avec son pouvoir en plusieurs morceau au cour de la nuit.

«Oh non, s'exclama t-il!»

«Que ce passe t-il capitaine, demanda un Penguin mal réveillé également?»

«On a pas réussit à rester éveillé pour voir le Père Noël!»

Kidd

Le rouquin regardait l'océan s'étendant devant lui. De la neige commençait à tomber sur son navire. Devant lui se tenait un groupe de marine terrorisé. Il les avait attaqué durant la nuit pour s'amuser durant le réveillon mais maintenant il devait décidé ce qu'il devait en faire.

«Alors Capt'ain, demanda Killer?»

Kidd tourna la tête vers lui et le trouva affublé d'un bonnet de Père Noël lumineux au bout. Vous imaginez vous Killer avec un bonnet de Père Noël? C'est à mourir de rire. Kidd n'y avait échappé que de justesse cette nuit grâce à l'arrivé de ce groupe de marine un peu perdu à cause de l'alcool. Au moins il lui avait évité ça.

«Balance les sur une barque et rendez leur lors Log. C'est Noël. Je peux être clément pour une fois. Mais attention, rajouta t-il vers le groupe de marine qui n'en croyait pas leur oreille, personne n'a intérêt à l'apprendre sinon je vous retrouve et je vous fait subir d'horrible souffrance. Compris?»

Ils lui avaient évité cet affreux bonnet. Et aussi de tuer son équipage pour ne pas avoir à le porter.

Le groupe terrifié hocha de la tête ne croyant pas à leur chance.

Capone Bedge

Bedge regarda son navire. Il était superbement décoré pour ce Noël et il attendait avec impatience de savoir ce que son cuisinier avait préparé comme repas pour le midi. Lui n'était pas comme ces autres pirates qui fêtaient Noël la veille. Il se devait de le fêter le jour J avec grande pompe et bon gôut. Il avait d'ailleurs invité quelques personnes de sa connaissance mais que des personnes de bon goût qui savaient se tenir à tables.

Scatchem Apoo

Quelle bonne idée d'avoir organisé cette soirée musique de tout Grand Line. Il c'était vraiment amusé et la soirée avait été superbe. En plus de son lit il pouvait voir les cadeaux sous le sapin. Il les regardait sans esquisser un geste pour se lever savourant le moment d'incertitude pendant lequel on ne sais pas ce que l'on va recevoir et si cela va nous plaire. Ce moment pendant lequel on imagine tous les scénarios possible et toutes les réactions que nous pouvons avoir. Finalement il se leva et attrapa un cadeau au hasard. L'ouvrant tranquillement il découvrit un livre de partition de musique. Il sourit et commença à le feuilleter attendant avant d'ouvrir les autres. Il avait toute la journée pou cela non? Alors autant faire durer le plaisir.

Basil Hawkins

L'homme-épouventail regardait la pile de cadeau devant lui. Maintenant le plus long travail l'attendait. Il allait devoir rédiger une lettre de remerciement à chaque personne qui lui avait offert un cadeau et ses cartes ne seraient pas de trop pour découvrir les envoyeurs de chaque cadeau. Il apprécié énormément de voir la tête des personnes qui lui avaient offert le cadeau tout en étant anonyme quand il leur remettait la carte en main propre. C'était son petit plaisir de Noël et même si la tâche précédente était fastidieuse il n'aurait manqué cela pour rien au monde.

Équipage de Barbe-Blanche

Chaque membre de l'équipage ouvrait ses cadeaux dans sa chambre puis ils avaient la tradition d'amener le cadeau le plus étrange qu'ils avaient reçut dans la salle commune pour que tous puisse le voir. Marco regardait le cadeau qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il hésitait entre deux personnes pour savoir qui lui avait envoyé mais il penchait plus pour Ace. Un ananas avec des ailes, il fallait quand même y songer pour offrir cela comme cadeau. Il avait hésité avec Satch jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre un autre cadeau et qu'il ne décide que cela ne pouvait venir que de ce dragueur avec une banane sur la tête. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de cela hésitant entre le jeter par la fenêtre ou l'utiliser sur l'envoyeur. Un kit sado-maso, vraiment, que pouvait-il en faire? Et surtout qu'est-ce-que Satch espérait qu'il en fasse? Il décida finalement d'emmener l'ananas avec des ailes. Cela serait quand même moins bizarre.

Ace ouvrit les yeux et sauta sur ses cadeaux en les voyant à ses pieds. Il avait vraiment gardé une âmes d'enfants. Il déchiqueta les papiers entourant ses cadeaux et resta perplexe devant un objet assez long avec un bout et une poignet noir les reste étant rouge. Qu'est-ce-que c'est frère voulait qu'il fasse avec un extincteur?

Satch était debout depuis bien plus longtemps que ses frères. C'était même le seul jour de l'année où il était debout avant Marco mais le repas de Noël lui demandait toute sa concentration. Il ne devait pas rater les gâteaux ni les dindes sinon il risquait de se faire tuer par tout l'équipage Ace en premier. Il réfléchissait aux cadeaux qu'il avait eu pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à préparer les plats. Le plus bizarre cette année devait sans aucun doute être le paquet de préservatif de taille S.

Vista ouvrait tranquillement ses cadeaux en sifflotant doucement. Il sourit en voyant le kit d'entretien pour ses lames mais resta quelque peu perplexe devant le kit d'épilation intégrale. Lequel de ses frères tentait de lui faire passer un message?

Izou regardait le pantalon en jean qu'il avait reçut pour Noël en le tendant devant lui. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir en faire?

Joz ouvrit le dernier paquet et découvrit un laser accompagné d'un mots : «Si tu veux enfin pouvoir te découper les ongles xp» (Précision les diamants sont découpés au laser.)

Barbe-Blanche regardait l'air perplexe le kit d'entretien de moustache qu'un de ses fils lui avait offert. Qui voulait donc qu'il se coupe la moustache? Sur la boite de l'appareil il y avait écrit : «Pour avoir une peau douce et arrêter de piquer les autres.»

Cette année encore la concurrence serait dure pour savoir qui aurait reçut le cadeau le plus bizarre.

Teach

Il n'aimait pas spécialement Noël mais qui n'aime pas recevoir des cadeaux? Et puis c'est un pirate alors il aime faire la fête. Un cadeau attirai son attention. Il n'avait été offert par aucun membre de son équipage et cela l'intriguait. Teach ouvrit son cadeau. Dedans se trouvait un livre dont-il lut le titre : «L'art d'être grand-père.» Il ne le comprit pas.

Mugiwara

«C'est Noël, cria Luffy réveillant tout le monde dans le Sunny!»

Il courut à travers le navire cette fois non vers la cuisine mais vers l'aquarium où se trouvait le gigantesque sapin de Noël. Nami ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient réussit à le faire rentrer. Les autres le suivirent encore un peu endormis sauf Chopper et Ussop qui étaient tout aussi excité. Le petit renne avait d'ailleurs troqué son habituel chapeau contre une bonnet de ère Noël. Une montagne de cadeau les attendaient dans la pièce. Le Père Noël n'avait pas été avare avec eux cette années. Ils sourirent tous à la vu de la tête des trois quand ils découvrirent la pile de cadeau. Immédiatement ce fut la course pour savoir qui distribuerait les cadeaux à tous le monde. Finalement ils se mirent d'accord pour le faire tous les trois trouvant qu'ils en avaient assez pour tous. Quand les cadeaux furent finit d'être distribué ils commencèrent à les ouvrir alors que Sanji arrivait avec des petits gâteaux et des boissons chaudes. Une bonne odeur de pain d'épice régnait dans la pièce et la bonne humeur l'accompagnait. Nami avait reçut plusieurs vêtements ainsi qu'un pull avec un Père Noël de dessiné dessus qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler et une bourse remplit de Berry. Chopper avait reçut un mode d'emplois pour faire de la Barbe-à-papa, un pull et un bonnet avec des rennes dessiné dessus et des bonbons. Robin avait eu la collection complète des «Mystères du Monde» en volume collector. Ussop avait reçut les aventures des «Grands héros de notre siècle». Brook avait reçut un nouveau violon ainsi que de nouvelles cordes et un archet tout neuf. Zoro avait lui un kit d'entretien pour les armes blanches et es altères de tonnes portables pour qu'il puisse continuer ses entraînement même après les avoir finit. Sanji avait de nouveaux livres de recettes du monde entier et Franky un réserve de Cola avec une nouvelle boite à outil dernier cris. Luffy avait eu quand à lui une nouvelle canne à pêche, beaucoup de viande, divers objet et surtout une lettre de Vivi.

Il l'ouvrit et la lu à voix haute :

«Salut les amis j'espère que vous portez tous bien. Salut aussi aux nouveaux nakama de Luffy. Ici tout va bien mais vous me manquez énormément. Nous nous reverrons bientôt je l'espère. Joyeux Noël à vous tous.

Bisous.

Vivi.»

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux ils montèrent tous sur le pont. Des flocons de neiges tombaient autour d'eux. C'était vraiment un Noël magique. Robin prit un flocon entre ses mains et le regarda fondre doucement en souriant. Oui c'était le plus beau des Noël.

* * *

Et maintenant voyons nos amis de la Marine

Smoker souffla la fumée de son cigare. Tashigi se tenait à côté de lui en robe de soirée. La Marine avait décidé cette année de faire une fête pour Noël où était convié tout les Vice-Amiraux et haut-dessus. Ils pouvaient inviter les personnes de leur choix pour les accompagner. Sengoku était venu avec sa chèvre comme toujours, les trois Amiraux étaient venu accompagné de charmantes demoiselles. Le plus étrange était quand même Garp qui était venu accompagné de ses deux protégés Koby et Hermep. Bah après tout ce devait être pour palier l'absence de ses deux petit-fils quelques part sur les mers.

Sengoku fit tinter son couteau sur son verre attirant leur attention.

«Je vous remercie tous de votre présence ici aujourd'hui pour fêter Noël. Je ne serais pas longs. Seulement quelques mots pour vous souhaiter bonne soirée et amusez vous bien.»

Tashigi s'approcha e son supérieur.

«Vous dansez Vice-Amiral?»

«Je suis là pour ça Tashigi, répondit Smoker en souriant.»

La soirée promettait d'être bonne.


End file.
